Silence You Fool
by frickenthug
Summary: Life as a Foust isn't always a walk in the park. lots of jonas brothers! RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Introduction

Introduction-

Silence You Fool;

Kristine Dylan Foust. An average girl on the outside, pretty, blonde, skinny, she had everything going for her. But Kris had a very big secret that she was keeping from the world. Will Kris' excessive drinking cause her to go off the deep end, or maybe cause her to spill her secret? **KEEP READING AND YOU WILL FIND OUT!!**


	2. First Chapter

Chapter 1-

"dude! did you see that?" i squealed

"what now?" Jamie responded annoyed

"that hot chick just checked you out!" i said in a matter of fact tone

"ugh now you tell me when she isn't even around anymore" he said pissy

"well if you hadn't had your head shoved so far up your ass, you might have seen it your self" i said angrily

"bitch much?" he said

"well you know what Jamie, i..i..I'm gonna go!" i shouted walking away

"way to be a baby kris!" Jamie shouted at me as i walked farther and farther from him.

god, older brothers suck!

back at the house

"kris! kris! KRIS!" Jamie shouted running into my room

turning down my music i looked at him

"JAMIE! JAMIE! JAMIE!" i said back

"mom left for the weekend, so we have the house to ourselves!" he shouted

"fuck shit up bro" i said giving my brother a high five

"are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jamie asked looking at me with a smirk on his face

"partayy!" i shouted

"so where is Joe, i haven't seen him around in days" said Jamie changing the subject to my personal life, shocker there!

"uh yeah, i've been busy" i lied hoping he'd buy it

"oh yeah cause listening to music is so time consuming" he said obviously seeing straight through my lie

"why do you care so much?" i asked

"I'm your older brother, i care about you little sis" he said putting his arm around me

"good to know, well i gotta go" i said getting up trying to get away from this love fest

"here, i will drop you off at Joe's house" he said getting up and walking in front of me.


	3. Second Chapter

INFORMATION

INFORMATION!!

so you have probably already figured out that my name is Kris Foust, im a girl not a dude! well my older brother is james but we call him jamie, it totally fits him, he's very tall, short dark brown hair, tight ass clothes, green eyes, your average 18 year-old. well i am sort of short, im around 5'2 or 5'3. i have natural light brown hair but i dye it a lot. at the moment it is blonde, very long with choppy bangs (not side bangs) i love to wear straight leg jeans, bright colors and vests. i wouldn't call my style normal, im kind of out their in the style department. well anyway, that kid joe my brother is talking about is my boyfriend joe jonas. i don't know how my brother is okay with it because joe is 18 and im only 16. anyway joe and i got in this stupid fight about prom and i haven't talked to him in 3 days. we didn't break up were just mad at each other.

i can't believe it, prom is in a week! i'm going whether i'm with joe or not.

well i'm off to go strangle my brother for even thinking that im going to joe's house.


	4. Third Chapter

Chapter 2-

"the 7 things i hate about you, your vain your games your insecure you love me you like her you make me laugh, you make me cry i dont know which side to buy

Joe Jonas' House

i walked up the steps to his front door breathed in a ton of air and knocked twice.

"finally!" he said whipping the door open

"sorry i kept you waiting for those, 8 minutes" i said annoyed

"ouch, bitch much?" he asked walking to the couch

"will people stop saying that! im not a bitch!" i yelled

"well your acting like one" he said calmly

i sat down on the couch at the far end away from 'him'

"what do you want" i said in the bitchiest tone ever

"im sorry, for accusing you of cheating on me" he said

"uh you never accused me of cheating" i said standing up and looking at him

"shit, uh well im sorry about everything, and saying all that stuff about you, it was stupid" he said and man it sounded like he meant it but im not going to let my guard down

i sat back down and stared at my shoes, what the fuck do i say to that?

"okay" okay? what the fuck? im so stupid around him! okay? ughhh

"does that mean we are okay and can talk and not be a bitch to each other" he said emphasizing the word bitch

"yeah sure i gotta go" i said standing up and heading for the door

"what the- hahahahahahaha!" he said/laughed

i was now on the floor after i had tripped over my own foot, now on my back not wanting to get up by myself i just laid there.

he walked over to me and stuck out his hand i grabbed it and jumped up

"wanna go to cherry on top?" i questioned

"but weren't you gonna- what's going on with you, you're acting weird" he said eying me weird

"dang boy, look what you do to me" i said grabbing his hand and pulling him out to the car

he just laughed and got into the front seat and i got into the passenger seat


	5. Fourth Chapter

Chapter 3-

Jamie! :)

"dude, i'm having a party this saturday, invite everyone you know, i've got a big house" jamie said to someone on the phone as i walked in the front door with joe

"JAMES!" i shouted

causing him to hang up the phone and look at me

"what?" he said

"you can't just tell someone to invite EVERYONE they know!" i said

"wait, you are having a party, and you didn't tell me" joe said looking at me

"were having a party, your invited" i said all cheery

"kris there will be more liquor than you can even imagine, so i have to have a lot of people to share it with" said jamie

"ugh i guess, how much liquor?" i asked

"a thousand dollars worth"

"shit man, that's siiiick!" i said walking away


	6. updated! read please

i'm sorry to say this but i dont think i am going to continue Silence You Fool; i really have writers block. but if you like it i can always give you the story, i don't care at all. once again i am sorry that i can no longer continue this, but stay tuned for Two Legit To Quit, i know exactly what i am doing with that story.

xoxo

update!!

okay i have been getting a lot of messages telling me that i should continue this story, see i would but i just need some ideas. if i get enough ideas i will definitely continue this, but until then it will be on hold.

like what should happen at the party? i have 4 chapters written for this but i am not sure they are appropriate for this story, i don't know. haha :)


End file.
